


Can We Make This Moment Last?

by Kufikiria



Series: No Time Like the Present [10]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Slow Dance, basically this is only fluff lol, because I'm a sucker for hugs and dance scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: Jake and Amy share one last dance at the end of their wedding celebration.





	Can We Make This Moment Last?

**Author's Note:**

> I had that image in my head, I simply needed to take it out. 100% fluff and nothing else.
> 
> Title is from 'Once in a Lifetime' by Landon Austin.

Jake doesn't quite know what he did in his life to deserve all of this – this day, this woman, this _everything_.

But, as he watches Amy going around the room in that wedding gown that fits her so well, collecting some glasses on her way to clean up a bit behind them as the night is coming to an end, sneaking him so glances from time to time, a huge grin that never left her features once during the celebration on her face, he can only be thankful for what the world gave him: this love that is now officially to last forever between his partner and him.

They're all alone now. It's late in the night (or very early in the morning), and everyone has left the party after congratulating them on their wedding one last time. Music is still playing in the background, though to a way lower volume than before, some songs perfect for a slow dance, Jake suddenly realises as he listens to it. A last dance, just the two of them, without anyone around this time to watch or disturb them.

(Not that they noticed them earlier anyway, too caught up in each other's eyes to care about anything else.)

“Hey,” he takes his _wife_ 's hand in his as he approaches her, preventing her from gathering more glasses, and forcing her to put her pile back on the table. “We can take care of that later,” he whispers to her when she meets his gaze in question, and leads her towards the middle of the room.

Cleaning things up clearly isn't part of the fun of _their_ night. Not for now at least, when he has other plans for her.

She smiles when she understand what he's doing, wrapping her arms around his neck while he does the same with his own around her waist, and they silently start moving around in rhythm to the song coming out. They don't need to talk to be on the same page.

It's calm, and soothing, and a very welcomed moment to let all the adrenaline of the past hours eventually cool down – it's been a rough day indeed, but in a good way. Weirdly enough, too, it feels like this is finally the moment when they can simply be together, when they barely let each other go throughout the whole ceremony and after party.

But they were never truly alone in their – at least not like they are now. There was always someone coming to congratulate them, or simply talk to them, friends or family members, all so happy about their union becoming official. They wouldn't trade any of that for anything, of course – they are the one who decided to go with a big party, after all, when they got so many chances to just elope during the course of the past months between the engagement and actually day of their wedding –, but still it's good to finally be able to enjoy being just the two of them, without interruption.

(Like Amy's brothers claiming it's their turn to dance with the bride, that his groom got enough of her already – how could he _ever_ get enough of the wonderful woman that is Amy Santiago, though?! – all of the eight siblings gathering around in a circle in the middle of the room, laughing and trying to match each other's steps more or less in synch to some song of their childhood, then inviting _him_ to join the round too, as a new member of their family.)

Slowly, when at first she had her eyes locked with her _husband_ 's, a matching smile lighting both their faces, Amy lets her head fall onto Jake's chest, closing her eyes as she lets out a long, happy sigh. She's safe in his arms. She's _home_. And if she could stop time somehow, she'd do it _now_.

As they're wrapped up in each other, only freshly married. Making this moment last _forever_.

She can feel her partner's heart beating against her ear, and his smile as he kisses the top of her head, and his hands on her lower back, keeping her close. It's by far the best feeling she's ever felt, and maybe will ever feel in her entire life.

(Giving birth to their first child will prove her wrong, a few years later.)

She's always found it a bit cheesy, before, all those people claiming that their wedding was the best day of their lives. Now she understands. It truly is.

At least when you're marrying your soulmate, like she just did.

For awhile they remain like this, slowly and oh so tenderly going around the dancefloor, until music suddenly stops, and their steps too. It takes them some more seconds to fully come back to reality, and detach themselves from the other a bit though without completely letting go. When they eventually do, they spot the DJ they hired let out a yawn as he finishes gathering all of his stuff, showing his want to leave the place and go have some rest.

“Well, I suppose that means it's time to go home,” Jake finally speaks again, looking back at his wife with a small, tender smile on his face.

“I'm already home,” she heartfelt beams in answer, and the man holding her can't help but simply kiss it off her face in return, his whole being filled with love at her words.

She's his everything. His once in a lifetime, for sure.

“I love you so much, _Mrs. Peralta_ ,” he lets her know for the umpteenth time that night when they part, foreheads still touching, though.

“And I love you so much, _Mr. Santiago_ ,” she jokes back, insisting on his last time just like he did.

(In fact, they decided to keep both names, unable to agree on which one to pick after the both of them won the bet they made on it a few weeks back.)

Eventually, they decide to leave the place, walking hand in hand towards the hotel room a few blocks away that they rented for the night.

And, once they're back in their room, it's another kind of being alone together they experience. Another kind of dance in rhythm, another kind of holding each other close.

But it's just as beautiful, and loving, and  _perfect_ as the rest of their wedding day and night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on Tumblr @b99peraltiago if you want ;)


End file.
